Eternal snow
by hopexescaliber
Summary: snow just keeps on accumulating... just like their feelings.


**Ok! This will be my first time to make a songfic, so I'm sorry if I made any errors. And I don't own shugo chara, cause I would get made on myself for not making more rimahiko moments .**

**The song is** from **Fullmoon** **wo sagashite :eternal snow (it's a really cute song . and yeah I don't own it too) I really don't own anything…**

**Hi I'm Rima Mashiro, a normal… well not exactly normal high school girl. Me and my friends are shugo chara bearers. I'm constantly feeling like a prisoner in class, usually I stare at my rival at friendship with Amu. But his already gone…**

**But he finally told Amu the truth, she wasn't crushed thou.**

**He** **left for Europe… to study his "dancing". He left us, not that I care…**

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

**Who am I kidding… he was the only person who was kind enough to talk to me and comfort me, when I was being mean to him.**

**I hated him. That was what I thought at first, when he told me that he was going to leave .**

**I ran away from him…**

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

**I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki; I transferred from Japan to Europe. While I was there in Japan I met someone that interested me, unlike Amu. (No offense to those who like Amu). She was different. although we get in our usual fights she made me fell for her, and I couldn't ask myself why?**

**She was my first love…**

**I wanted to tell her what I felt before I left, but when I told her I was going to leave she an away. And till now she's still in my mind**.

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

**I remember him holding me close, after each battle with him I began to think of him in a new perspective. He always gave me his warm smile. I was annoyed when he did. Cause it actually made me feel better. And mad me mad. I didn't want to get hurt for loving someone again. I didn't want to love and fight someone like my parents did.**

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

**Sometimes I wished I never have met him.**

_And so I wish_

**Caused I didn't want to get hurt…**

_That I had never met you_

**Since I've been in Europe, the memories of her smile made me want to give up and go back to tell her how I felt…**

**But knowing her she won't like me especially if I came back, she would think I'd be trying to steal her friend again.**

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

**He made me feel something; I've tried hard to stop.**

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

**I remember the times I would find her crying to herself, mostly about her parents fighting again.**

**I would hold her tight, at first she would try to push me aside but hugs me tightly too, I treasured the memories of her smile I seldom see when I was around. But there was a time when she did smile at me, it was Christmas and Amu tried to let Rima and me get close, I thought that we had settled it there, but I just had to pull her over. I was such an idiot.(**this was in an episode, I'm not sure where but Nagi pulled Rima in a hole he just fell down on**).**

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

**I love him… I think of him every time, and I wished he just stayed…**

**I love her… I think of her, I do always, it pained my heart to think she was with another guy…**

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

**I wished I had said what I felt for you before you left…**

**At least I could have told you I love you…**

**I should have told you what I felt…**

**But now my mind's full of doubt, if you would ever accept me…**

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

**I didn't know what it felt like to love someone…**

**The half of my life was full of hate, and desperateness, but you were there you held me tightly, and I fell in love in that warmth you showed me.**

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

**The feeling you gave me, when we were alone, made me feel important. You made me see that my life was not only pretend.**

**You were important to me…**

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

**Today I went to your house, I was glad it was still there even if you were gone for 3 years, it gave me hope that it wasn't a dream…**

"**I fell in love with you." I wanted to shout, but my voice seemed to dry up, from my prayer.**

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

**Day by day trying to wait for you to come back, passing by the street where you live. I wanted to tell you how I felt.**

_"I want to see you right now"_

**Nagi"s POV**

"I'm back finally…" I told myself.

I saw a girl, she had long golden, butterscotch curls. She was looking at the front of my house, was she crying?...

She was about to leave, I stopped her. could this be Rima? I mean she wanted me to go back to Europe as much as possible didn't she? But why do I feel like I know her?

I felt silent, my heart started to pound furiously, she was still there in front of me. She looked shocked to somehow. "Ri—Rima?"

"Nagihiko?" she smiled, and hugged me.

"You baka!, you left me behind with no good reason! Was your dance really more important that your friend?!!!" she said as she pushed me on the ground. I felt her tears on my shoulder.

I felt happy for some reason she missed me, ad now I could say what I wanted to say… those words I kept all those years.

" Rima I love you!!! I wanted to tell you sooner, actually I was supposed to tell you after I told you I was going to leave but you left me." I tried to say positively, I knew she wanted me to go back from where I came from.

" I love you too" at least that's what I think she said.

" What did you say? I couldn't quite understand.

" I LOVE YOU!!!" and as if on cue I felt her lips on mine, and I accepted it( I'm not good at describing things, sorry) it was a long passionate kiss. After that she smiled. Something I've missed and wished she'd done only for me.

" Rima, as much as I like you hugging me tightly and being this close, don't you think we have to get up? People are watching us" I giggled. And she blushed.

" why don't we meet Amu and the others!!! They'd be suppressed!!!" she said as she stood up.

" Well I've just come back and told the girl I've liked I love her ,and she quickly wants me to go meet my hyperactive friends right away?" Rima just stared at me.

"Well… what do you wanna do? Sleep?" she asked.

" I want to spend a time with my girlfriend of course! I have to make up for lost time!!! You know I've been wanting to" I said with my innocent smile. She blushed.

"Then what do you wanna do first?" she asked not facing me.

"My first idea was to kiss you, well you kissed me. But if you want to do it again" I brought my hand to her chin, bringing her to face me close.

"I'd gladly do it" she just blushed.

"**Ok I've fished the songfic at last!!! And I think it was a total failure, I didn't think that mush on what to say!!! I hate it that I can't bring myself to make a cute story!!! Hope you enjoyed ^-^ please review or comment. Sorry if there were problems or errors in the spelling or grammars.**


End file.
